Ed Edd n' Eddy (2017 film)
''Ed Edd n' Eddy ''is a 2017 Canadian-American animated buddy comedy adventure film, produced by Warner Animation Group, aka Cartoon and Cartoon Network Movies. The film will be released on May 26, 2017 in the United States and Canada by Warner Bros. Pictures. Summary Ed, Edd, Eddy, and the rest of the beloved cul de sac gang make their big screen debut. The Eds are a bit older and a bit mature and in high school. The Eds and The Cul De Sac gang discovers that the hooded masked hero is the Eds and Sarah's older half brother and has a power to travel through time. So now the Eds must go on an journey through time to save the world from being altered by the masked hero's arch enemy. Plot Prolouge: The Apocalyptic Future The movie begins in the apocalyptic future, the hooded mask hero's engaged in a duel against The cloaked figure and uses the hero's friends powers to prevent him from getting the Treasure of Time. Before The cloaked figure uses her powers to activate the time travel sphere to begin her goal by creating her own empire, She uses her powers for the final time on the masked hero as she time travel to the past. The Hero discovers the gate granted him new powers by going back in time to save the world. Last Day of School and First Day of Summer Vacation In the present time, Eddy woke up from his nightmare about his brother's going to get him. He's getting dress for his last day of school. Ed, Edd, Kevin and Rolf are waiting for him. Kevin ask if he's up for afterschool snack at his place but Eddy declined the offer and walked to school because of his nightmare. In english class, Eddy's thinking about the nightmare he has last night. The english teacher gave him a B- because he works on the finals very hard. At lunch where they're serving the last day of school hot-dogs. Sarah and Jimmy are grabbing the wieners as the kids are cheering for Kevin for the epic enterance, Eddy remembered the day where he came up with.... "Booster Shot Day". The Eds and the Kids saw Jonny walked in and Kevin called him a dweeb for beating the Eds up. Jonny reveals The Eds are idiots not him. Kevin doesn't believe him but Eddy called himself and idiot as he walked home early as he told Kevin that he doesn't feel like play basketball. The Kids, Ed and Edd felt worried that Eddy's not happy so Kevin asked Edd and Sarah to go to the principal's office after school tonight and Sarah agreed along with Edd. At home, Eddy's talking to his dad about the future, his dad told him that the future will be amazing if he do him a brillant favour by watching T.V. with him for Father and Son T.V. Marathon. At night at the principal office, Edd and Sarah are looking at the personal files and later got shock that their fathers have a shocking secret. They flee back to Kevin's hideout as they announces their fathers have a secret for a long time shocking the Kids. On Eddy's roof. The Hero arrived to the past by froze time to get Eddy to save the future from the apocalypse before Eddy closes his door, They both first encounter with each other. The hero introduce himself as Master Masquerade and offers Eddy a one day for him to change if he help him to travel through time. Eddy accepts to join him and come back tomorrow as he disappeared The Eds Fathers reveals the secret In the Morning, The Eds Fathers kept their hidden secret for too long and decided to tell them. Back when they were 16 (like The Eds are now), they met their British Pen-Pal named Molly who's very friendly to them. she's very beautiful, generous and kind. but at night, She reveals that she has an hard time from her abusive boyfriend. But then, their secret reveals that her newborn child is actually their secret son. The Eds are shocked that they have an older half-brother. Edd felt worried that his half brother's going to be cruel like his mother, Edd's father tells him that it's nothing to fear about. The Apocalypse Timeline At night, Edd and Eddy spent the night at Ed's room for overnight so Eddy can have a nice peace but then. Master Masquerade appeared in front of the Eds. Edd shocked that Masquerade can travel through time and space and manipulate dimensions. Eddy reveals the deal he made that if he helped him to defeat his arch nemesis. He can choose one day he'll choose to altered. Ed and Edd asked if they can join, Masquerade accept them to join and open the time vortex to the future that he's knows. The Eds are shock that his enemy brings armageddon onto earth and decided to join him on the journey to the past to prevent the apocalypse. At the Melon-Cave, Jonny'd overheard that Masquerade has a power to time travel so he decided to uses his new invention called the Groud Portal to travel to the distant past where Kevin ride his bike for the first time. In 1997, Kevin rides his bike and saw a giant wall that crunched his legs permanently creating the Time Paradox in the present. Jonny travels back in time where the Eds first meet each other and then Edd's father arrange a meeting at Peach Creek Boarding School aka The Most Fancist School in Peach Creek. In the year 2019, The Eds and Master Masquerade discovers that the future is changed where Neither Ed, Eddy and the Kids meet Edd. By Edd's no longer exist in the alternative future. Eddy must travel back to the past how Edd moved to peach creek. Eddy finds out In 1997, Eddy saw Edd as a kid when he was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before Foxy bit him into a coma but he survived. Eddy gave him his hat to Edd's parents but then Eddy, Ed and Masquerade travel back to the present as Ed and Eddy saw Double D in his Boarding School Uniform. Eddy shocked that his best friend couldn't remember him anymore, Masquerade reveals Edd's past been altered as Ed and Eddy's friendship with him is erased permanently as the future is saved from the apocalypse, but then the future has changed from the apocalyptic to normal grey future. The Death of Master Masquerade and the intro of the Darcy Twins Ed gets a bit angry and fights Masquerade, Eddy watch them fighting but then The female cloaked figure arrived to the present and assassinated Master Masquerade with her frozen gun and uses her sword to killed him. Edd asked who he was, Masquerade reveals he's the future self of their half brother and died. Edd remembers their time traveling journey before the identical twins hoped out of the time vortex as they're riding in the country side. The older twin's riding a motorbike and the younger twin's riding a robot horse. Edd's father discovers that those boys are the sons of their pen-pal, Cillian and Lorcan. The Eds and The Kids shocked that The Eds Fathers has two Biological sons. Eddy meets Lorcan who's simlar To Master Masquerade. Lorcan claimed he was going to be that but nobody believes him because Cillian has a power to time travel. Cillian and Lorcan's past At night in the woods, Cillian reveals that he's the one who altered the past of the apocalypse because to save his friends lives in Los Angeles. Eddy's dad asked about their mother, They revealed that she put them up for adoption twenty three years ago. 23 years ago in Arlen, The Hills Family took Cillian as The Simpsons adopted Lorcan. 13 years later, Hank teaches Cillian about propane but he wasn't listening due to his misbehaviour and listening to Dubstep. Hank refuses to let him be a musician as Cillian quits working in Strickland Propane and Leave Arlen permeantley to follow his dreams, in Los Angeles, Cillian meets his brother Lorcan as the apocalypse begins. Later, Emma Watson, another survivor of the party, returns. However, due to a misunderstanding, she believes the group is planning to kill her and leaves, taking the group's remaining drinks with her. Robinson is chosen to travel outside to the basement for water, but finds the door is locked and returns after an encounter with an unknown being. Robinson's experience causes him to believe Baruchel's theory that it is the Apocalypse. They reach the basement by digging through the floor and find the water, but McBride ends up wasting most of it out of spite. The group unanimously decides to let Lorcan leaves the group which makes Cillian's upset. At night Cillian put on his new gear as he called himself Master Masquerade as he begins his mission, to fight Madame Grey. Cillian finished the story as it's been a fight to survive. Eddy reveal that the junkyard can able to build a giant robot to stop the Beast Cast *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4 *Keenan Christenson as Jimmy *Janyse Jaud as Sarah/Lee Kanker *Kathleen Barr as Kevin/Marie Kanker *Peter Kelamis as Rolf *Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz/May Kanker Movie Characters *Josh Hutcherson as Cillian Darcy/The Dark Rebel and Lorcan Darcy/Texas Knight *Lauren Cohan as Madame Grey; The film's secondary antagonist. *Micheal Keaton as Adam Darcy/The Beast; The film's hidden true main antagonist. *Montanna Thompson as Molly Darcy Production On April 2012, it was announced that Cartoon Network Movies is developing an animated theatrical Ed Edd N' Eddy feature film. Daniel Sioui and Ruth Vincent, who produced Ed Edd N' Eddy's Big Picture Show, are producing the film, and Jono Howard will be writing the film. On April 2014, it was announced that Warner Animation Group will be co-producing the film and Danny Antonucci, the original show's creator, will direct the film and will also be the executive producer and co-writer. Transcript Ed Edd n' Eddy (2017 film)/Transcript Release The film is planned for a May 26, 2017 release. Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:2017 Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films